


The Ash Storm, The Blernsball Game, and Other Things

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fry and Leela attempt a first date, but it's no ash storm in the park...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ash Storm, The Blernsball Game, and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> The notion of ash storms replacing snow storms is an idea put forth in the Futurama Comic Book series.

A prickle of anticipation ran up Leela's spine as she settled down beside Fry to watch Saturday afternoon blernsball. It's either first date jitters, she thought, or an ensuing case of the flu, and either could be deadly to the current state of her affairs.

That is, she thought to herself, if the dirt of Fry's apartment didn't kill them first. She would have to buy him a bottle of bleach, or an ultra-industrial steam vac, if he wanted to keep meeting up here.

He kept asking questions, and Leela kept trying to field them (the fourth inning bagpipe playing contest had never made sense to her, anyway).

During the sixth inning, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She let it linger there for a little while, before gently displacing it.

 

***

Since she'd picked the activity, he picked dinner – a platter of barbequed buggalo intestines, with grilled cornbread and all the fixings. Well, he definitely knew the way to her heart; most of the sauce ended up on her white tank top.

It wasn't classy at all, the dingy little cafeteria filled with bespeckled waitresses who called them "Miss" and "Sir", the root-colored floor and the dust-covered ceiling titles. But the food was good – very good, excellent, even – and she admitted to herself that she might have to re-examine her feelings about his sense of taste.

On the way back home, he tried to wrap his arm around her waist. She moved it when they were several blocks away.

 

***

They loitered outside of her apartment, unsure of what to do. The date had been fun, sure; and of course they'd had a good time, but it was too soon to invite him in, and too early for him to go home.

So they sat out on the sidewalk. She hoped they would talk - really talk, the sort of conversation that turned her heart upside-down and make her feel stripped to the bone.

Not really. They talked about the weather.

Soon she noticed that he should go back (he never paid attention to the time). That was when the ash started to fall, covering the sidewalk in a heavy coating of white powder.

He put his hand on her shoulder and asked if he should stay.

 

The warmth that touched her was unmistakable. It seemed to singe her heart.

And she sure as hell didn't want to go back to his apartment.

So she kissed him.


End file.
